Inquisition (Episode)
Dr. Bashir wird vom Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte mit dem Vorwurf konfrontiert, ein Spion für das Dominion zu sein. Zu allem Überfluss taucht schließlich auch noch Weyoun auf und heißt den sichtlich verwirrten Doktor als Freund willkommen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Auf der Krankenstation auf Deep Space 9 lädt Dr. Bashir einige Dateien in ein PADD. Dann gibt er dies einer Assistentin. Derweil kommt Odo dazu und wundert sich, weshalb der Doktor noch so spät auf ist. Er erwidert, dass er noch einiges zu erledigen hat, bevor er am nächsten Tag zu einer medizinischen Konferenz aufbricht, um dort einen Vortrag zu halten. Auf Odos Frage, wo die Konferenz stattfinden soll, meint der Doktor Casperia Prime. Darauf erwidert der Sicherheitschef, dass er sich so etwas schon dachte, da Ärzte ihre Konferenzen immer an sonnigen Ferienorten abhalten. Bashir rechtfertigt dies mit dem harten Beruf und dass man sich von Krankheit und Tod erholen muss. thumb|left|Chief O'Brien mit verletzter Schulter In diesem Moment kommt Chief O'Brien auf die Krankenstation. Er hält sich den rechten Arm, da er sich die Schulter ausgerenkt hat. Bashir macht ihm Vorwürfe, sollte er seiner Schulter doch erst die Chance geben, zu heilen, bevor er wieder Kajak fährt. Doch der Chief meint, der Fluss rufe ihn, deshalb konnte er nicht widerstehen. Dann renkt Bashir ihm die Schulter wieder ein. Er ordnet an, dass der Chief seine Schulter schonen solle. Sollte er Schmerzen haben, so würde Schwester Bandee ihm etwas dagegen geben. Dann wünscht O'Brien dem Dokter viel Spaß auf Casperia. Der meint, dass er nicht zum Spaß dort hin fliegt und gibt seinerseits dem Chief den Tipp, sich vom Fluss fern zu halten. Viel zu früh ist die Nacht für Dr. Bashir um. Um 7:00 Uhr wird er geweckt. Er zieht sich an und packt seine Unterlagen für die Konferenz. Dann verabschiedet er sich von Kukalaka, seinem Teddybär und will sein Quartier verlassen. In diesem Moment meldet sich Captain Sisko und fordert alle Führungsoffiziere auf, sich auf der OPS zu melden. Also begibt sich Bashir zuerst dort hin. thumb|Sloan vermutet einen Spion auf Deep Space 9 Immer noch müde nimmt Bashir den Turbolift zur OPS. Er hofft, dass die Besprechung nicht zu lange dauert. Auf der OPS angekommen, warten schon O'Brien, Jadzia Dax, Odo, Kira Nerys und Worf. Sisko unterhält sich unterdessen mit jemandem in seinem Büro. Dann kommen die Beiden heraus. Sisko stellt den Mann vor. Es ist Vizedirektor Sloan für interne Angelegenheiten, der im Auftrag des Föderationsrates auf Deep Space 9 ist. Der Captain erwartet, dass alle mit Sloan zusammenarbeiten. Dann meldet der sich zu Wort und meint, dass der Geheimdienst davon ausgeht, dass es eine Sicherheitslücke auf der Station gibt. Jemand hat Informationen an das Dominion weitergeleitet. Dax widerspricht ihm und meint, dass dies sicher ein Irrtum ist. Sloan hofft zwar, dass sie recht hat, aber bis dahin müssen alle Führungsoffiziere isoliert werden. Deshalb, so fährt Sisko fort, sind alle ab sofort vom Dienst befreit und stehen in ihren Quartieren unter Arrest. Bashir erkundigt sich, wie lange das Ganze dauern wird. Sloan kann das nicht sagen, aber er meint, man habe die medizinische Abteilung informiert, dass er an der Konferenz auf Casperia nicht teilnehmen wird. Dann meint Sloan, dass er sich mit allen persönlich unterhalten wird. Dann werden die Führungsoffiziere in die Quartiere gebracht. Akt I: Isolation Unruhig läuft Bashir in seinem Quartier auf und ab. Er bestellt sich etwas im Replikator, doch auch auf gut zureden, erscheint sein Gebäck mit Mobamarmelade nicht. Enttäuscht beginnt er seine Tasche, die er für die Konferenz vorbereitet hat, wieder zu entpacken. Dabei fällt ein Stift auf den Boden und rollt unter das Sofa. Sofort versucht er den Stift unter dem Sofa herauszuholen, aber der Spalt darunter ist zu eng für seine Hand. thumb|Bashir wird zum Verhör geholt In diesem Moment meldet sich jemand an der Tür seines Quartiers. Bashir bittet die Person herein. Es ist Sloans Assistentin, Lieutenant Chandler. Sie bittet den Doktor, sie zu begleiten. Der kommt auch sofort mit. Auf die Anfrage, wo es hin gehe, meint die Frau, dass Sie zur Offiziersmesse gehen, da Sloan ihm ein paar Fragen stellen möchte. Auf dem Weg zur Offiziersmessen rennen ein paar Sternenflottenoffiziere mit Phasergewehren an ihnen vorbei. Als Bashir sich erkundigt, was auf Deep Space 9 los ist, bekommt er die Antwort, dass die Frau es nicht weiß. Die Beiden gehen weiter. In der Offiziersmesse wartet Sloan schon auf die Beiden. Chandler verlässt den Raum und Bashir setzt sich hin. Sloan entschuldigt sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten und dass Bashir nicht zu seiner Konferenz konnte, aber es war unumgänglich. Bashir versteht das. Doch Sloan fährt fort und meint, dass es eventuell auch etwas Gutes habe, dass Bashir nicht zu der Konferenz geht, denn beim letzten Mal wurde er vom Dominion gefangen genommen. Bashir bestätigt, dass er dies lieber nicht noch einmal erleben möchte. Sloan meint, er kann sich das vorstellen. Dann meint er, dass er Bashirs Bericht gelesen habe und fragt sich, wie er unter diesen Umständen gehandelt hätte. Allerdings ist ihm klar, dass die Realität sicher anders ist, als seine Vorstellung davon. Bashir meint, dass Sloan dem sicher gewachsen gewesen wäre. Er gibt an, dass man das tut, was man tun muss, um zu überleben. thumb|Sloan macht sich Notizen Dann meint Sloan, dass er auch ein paar von Bashirs anderen Berichten gelesen hatte. Er findet es faszinierent, was Bashir mit den genetisch aufgebesserten Patienten geleistet habe. Bevor der Doktor mit ihnen arbeitete beschrieb Starfleet Medical sie als unzugängich, nicht kommunikativ und feindselig. Doch Bashir war der erste Arzt, dem ein es gelang, einen Dialog mit ihnen herzustellen. Der wiederum gibt an, dass sein Erfolg wohl darin lag, dass er selbst genetisch verbessert ist, und sie ihn deshalb akzeptierten. Sloan bestätigt, dass die Ausgangsbasis die gleiche war. Daraufhin gibt Sloan an, dass er Bashir um seinen Beruf beneidet. Bashir hat seiner Ansicht nach einen positiven Einfluss auf das Leben anderer. Dann fährt er fort und gibt an, dass er selbst einmal Arzt werden wollte. Bashir bestätigt, dass Sloan gut mit Personen umgehen kann, hatte er doch schon die Befürchtung unter einem hellen Strahler zu sitzen und verhört zu werden. Doch Sloan meint, dass es dieses Mal nicht so sei. Dann meint er, dass Bashir nun wieder gehen kann. Lieutenant Chandler soll ihn zurück zu seinem Quartier bringen. Sloan bittet Bashir, dies nicht zu verlassen. Bashir bittet Sloan darum, jemanden vorbei zu schicken, um den Replikator zu reparieren, doch der meint dass diese abgeschaltet sind, um die Replikation von Kommunikationsgeräten oder Waffen zu verhindern. Doch Bashir wollte nur etwas zum Frühstück. Sloan nimmt seinen Wunsch auf und meint, er schicke es gleich zu seinem Quartier. Zum Abschluss möchte Sloan noch wissen, ob die Arbeit mit den genetisch verbesserten Patienten ein Auftrag der Sternenflotte war, oder er dies freiwillig tat. Bashir bestätigt, dass dies eine freiwillige Arbeit war. Akt II: Verborgene Erinnerungen thumb|Bashir bekommt das falsche Frühstück Zurück in seinem Quartier wartet Bashir auf sein Frühstück. Dann kommt Sternenflottenoffizier und bringt ihm ein Tablett mit Essen. Der Doktor bedankt sich und setzt sich an den Tisch in seinem Quartier. Währendessen verlässt der Offizier das Quartier. Voller Vorfreude hebt Bashir den Deckel vom Teller und findet lebendes Gagh. Er findet das nicht all zu amüsant. Dann schaut er sich die beiliegende Karte an und sieht, dass das Essen eigentlich für Worf bestimmt ist. Nachdem ihm die Lust auf das Frühstück vergangen ist, geht Bashir zu seinem Sofa. Dort fällt ihm auf, dass das PADD, dass er zuvor aus seiner Tasche genommen und auf den Tisch neben dem Sofa gelegt hatte, nun wieder in der Tasche ist. Der Stift, der unter das Sofa gerollt war, ist noch dort und Bashir hebt ihn auf. Er schaut sich um und sieht auch, dass sein Teddybär nicht wie gewohnt in sitzender Position abgelegt ist, sondern liegend. Er ist sich bewusst, dass jemand in seinem Quartier war. In diesem Moment kommt eine Transmission herein. Sofort geht Bashir zu seiner Kommunikationseinheit und nimmt das Gespräch an. Es ist O'Brien. Der Doktor ist verwundert, schließlich ist es den Führungsoffizieren untersagt, sich zu unterhalten. Doch der Chief wollte nur wissen, wie es Bashir geht. Der äußert seinen Verdacht, dass jemand sein Quartier durchsucht hat. O'Brien wundert dies nicht. Dann fragt der Chief, ob Bashir schon mit Sloan gesprochen habe. Der Doktor antwortet, dass er nur ein kurzes Gespräch hatte, bei dem ein paar Routinefragen gestellt wurden. Miles entgegnet, dass er zwei Stunden verhört wurde und dass es dabei um ihn, den Doktor gegangen war. Bashir kann das nicht glauben, doch O'Brien bestätigt, dass jede einzelne Frage auf Bashir bezogen war. Dann warnt der Chief Bashir, dass er vorsichtig sein solle. Um die Transmission nicht auffliegen zu lassen, beendet er diese auch sofort. thumb|O'Brien warnt Bashir vor Sloan Dann wird Bashir schon wieder unterbrochen. Erneut will Sloan ihn sprechen und er wird aufgefordert, mit zu kommen. Man bringt ihn wieder in die Offiziersmesse. Dort angekommen, fragt Sloan, ob Bashir sein Frühstück bekommen habe. Der erwidert mit Ja. Daraufhin gibt Sloan an, er sei die Notizen der letzten Unterhaltung durchgegangen. Dabei gibt es wohl noch etwas zu klären. Sloan fängt an. Er will über die Zeit reden, als Bashir mit dem Dominion zusammen war. Doch der Doktor gibt an, dass er nicht mit dem Dominion zusammen war, sondern deren Gefangener. Daraufhin will Sloan wissen, wie lange Bashir in Internierungslager 371 in Baracke 6 war. Der Doktor antwortet, dass es 37 Tage und Nächte waren. Daraufhin frag Sloan, ob sich Bashir ganz sicher ist, denn General Martok hatte ausgesagt, die Jem'Hadar hätten ihn einmal abgeholt. Dies wird von Bashir bestätigt. Er gibt an, dass er nach einer Beschwerde über die Rationen in Einzelhaft kam. Sloan knüpft and die Aussage von Bashir an und fragt, ob er während der Einzelhaft alleine war. Bashir meint, dass dies so war. Doch Sloan will es genau wissen. Er fragt, ob er während der Zeit vielleicht einen Vorta oder Wechselbalg getroffen habe. Bashir verneint das. Daraufhin fragt Sloan, ob Bashir also sieben Tage in völliger Isolation verbracht habe. Der erwidert, dass es nur fünf Tage waren. Doch Sloan findet das seltsam, denn Martok gab an, dass Bashir sieben Tage fort war. Der Doktor ist sich allerdings sicher, dass es nur fünf waren. Sloan fragt daraufhin, weshalb Martok bei so etwas lügen sollte. Doch Bashir meint, Martok habe nicht gelogen. Er hat sich offenbar auf Grund des Stresses nur verzählt, da sich Menschen besser an Gefangenschaft anpassen können, als Klingonen. Sloan fügt hinzu, dass dies wohl vor allem ein Unterschied zu genetisch aufgewerteten Menschen ist. Dann geht Sloan über zu der Flucht aus dem Lager. Er hält es für äußerst unglaubwürdig, dass es gelang aus dem Lebenserhaltungssystem der Baracke einen Transmitter zu bauen und so das Shuttle zu kontaktieren, um so aus dem Lager herauszubeamen. Vor allem, dass das Shuttle unbewacht das Lager umkreiste ist auffällig. Bashir erwidert allerdings, dass es so war. Doch Sloan kann das nicht glauben. Er meint, es ist plausibler anzunehmen, dass das Dominion die Flucht wollte, um damit die Arbeit von Bashir für das Dominion zu ermöglichen. Doch Bashir streitet dies ab. thumb|Bashir verlangt einen Rechtsbeistand Allerdings meint Sloan, dass er dies nicht zu schnell tun sollte und fragt, ob Bashir weiß, was „engramatische Dissoziation“ ist. Der Doktor kennt diesen Begriff nicht genau. Deshalb erklärt Sloan was das ist. Er meint, dass eine Person, deren Verstand ausreichend diszipliniert ist, widersprüchliche Informationen in verschiedenen Regionen des Gehirns ablegen kann und diese Person kann an eine Sache glauben, während sie etwas ganz anderes tut. Bashir, so ist sich Sloan sicher, besitzt diese Art von Verstand. Des Weiteren geht er davon aus, dass das Dominion dies erkannte und sich dies zu Nutze macht. Sloan ist überzeugt, dass das Dominion ihn gebrochen und für ihre Sache gewonnen hat und nun unterdrückt Bashir die Erinnerungen an das Geschehen. Sloan beschuldigt Bashir, ein Spion des Dominion zu sein. Der perfekte Spion, da er selbst nicht einmal weiß, dass er für das Dominion arbeitet. Doch Bashir hält das für lächerlich. Doch Sloan macht weiter. Er meint, dass er Bashir helfen will, die Wände in seinem Gehirn einzureißen, um eine Erinnerung herauf zu holen und Informationen über seine Mission zu bekommen. thumb|Bashir wird abgeführt Doch Bashir will davon nichts mehr wissen. Er ist sich sicher, dass in ihm keine solchen Informationen verborgen sind. Des Weiteren will er keine weitere Aussage machen, bevor er nicht angeklagt ist und einen Rechtsbeistand bekommt. Doch Sloan will sich die Lügen nicht weiter anhören. Er wirft Bashir vor, dass er kein loyaler Offizier sei und nun dass er nun die harte Tour zu spüren bekäme. Er meint, dass er die Reste von Bashir wegsperren würde, wenn er mit ihm fertig wäre. Dann lässt er Bashir abführen. Mit Handschellen und von vier Wachen umgeben, wird der Doktor über das Promenadendeck geführt. Dann stellt sich Sisko vor die fünf und fragt, ob die Handschellen wirklich nötig sind. Doch die Wachen meinen, dass dies auf Befehl geschieht. Sisko geht aus dem Weg und bevor Bashir in die Arrestzelle gebracht wird, versprechen Kira und Quark dem Doktor ihre Unterstützung. In der Arrestzelle werden Bashir die Handschellen abgenommen. Da er sich über die festen Hanschellen beschwert, meint Kagan, einer der Wachen, dass er es überleben wird. Bashir freut sich für den Mann, dem die Arbeit sichtlich Spaß zu machen scheint. Daraufhin antwortet der Offizier, dass er bei der Siebten Flotte war, als das Tyra-System vom Dominion angegriffen und 98 Schiffe zerstört wurden. Dabei hatte er viele Freunde verloren. Als Bashir anfügt, dass er auch viele Freunde verloren hat, meint Lieutenant Chandler, dass diese allerdings Jem'Hadar waren. Dann nimmt sie sein Kommunikationsabzeichen ab. Akt III: Zu Hause? Kurze Zeit später kommt Sisko in den Bereich der Arrestzellen, gefolgt von Chandler. Die Frau fordert Sisko auf, auf Sloan zu warten. Doch der Captain will sofort und alleine mit Bashir reden. Chandler lässt sich überzeugen und verlässt den Raum. thumb|Sisko verspricht Bashir, ihm beizustehen Dann beginnt Sisko. Er teilt dem Doktor mit, dass Odo herausgefunden hat, dass Sloan einen Sohn in der Sternenflotte hatte, der Pilot auf einem Transporter war und von einer Patrouille des Dominion getötet wurde. Bashir erwidert, dass Sloan wohl denkt, er habe die Informationen zur Zerstörung des Transporters geliefert. Sloan, der in diesem Moment hinzukommt, bestätigt diese Vermutung. Er berichtet, dass der Konvoi seines Sohnes unter Warp ging, um sich mit einem Bird-of-Prey der Klingonen zu treffen, aber stattdessen von Schiffen des Dominion erwartet wurde. Sisko sieht in der Tatsache des Todes von Sloans Sohn einen Interessenskonflikt, doch der sieht es anders. Er sieht darin einen zusätzlichen Anreiz, nach der Wahrheit zu suchen. Nun will Sloan wissen, was Sisko will. Der meint, dass er mit seinem Offizier unter vier Augen sprechen will. Doch Sloan meint, dass das Sicherheitsprotokoll vorsieht, dass er erst gefragt werden muss, wenn jemand mit dem Gefangenen sprechen will. Sisko stellt klar, dass er noch das Kommando über Deep Space 9 hat und deshalb in Zukunft bei jedem Verhör anwesend sein will, um sicher zu stellen, dass dessen Rechte berücksichtigt werden. Sloan gibt an, dass er verstanden hat und verlässt den Raum. Bashir bedankt sich für Siskos Hilfe und der meint, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt. Am nächsten Tag sitzen Sisko und Bashir in der Offiziersmesse. Sloan führt das Verhör. Er spricht Bashir auf den Vorfall auf Bopak III an, bei dem er und O'Brien von einigen Jem'Hadar gefangen genommen wurden. Laut Bashir hatten sie keine Chance zu fliehen, doch Sloan zitiert die Aussage von O'Brien, der meinte, dass das Interesse des Doktors mehr darin lag, die Jem'Hadar von ihrer Abhängigkeit von Ketracel-White zu heilen. Sloan legt das gegen Bashir aus, da er damit dem Feind helfen wollte. Doch Bashir meint, dass er die Jem'Hadar nicht einfach so sterben lassen konnte. Sloan will wissen, weshalb Bashir die Jem'Hadar nicht sterben lassen wollte. Er nimmt an, dass Bashir sich ihnen verbunden fühlte, da er auch genetisch verbessert ist. Sisko schreitet ein und meint, dies wäre irrelevant, da es dabei um ein Ereignis geht, das passierte, bevor der Doktor angeblich ein Agent des Dominion wurde. Doch Sloan hält das ganz und gar nicht uninteressant, zeigt es doch, dass er schon damals Sympatie für das Dominion hatte. thumb|Sisko stellt sicher, dass seine Rechte gewahrt werden Dann kommt Sloan zu einem anderen Thema. Erneut spricht er über die genetisch aufgewerteten Patienten, die Bashir auf die Station brachte. Sloan möchte erneut wissen, weshalb der Doktor mit ihnen arbeiten wollte. Der gibt an, dass er den Personen helfen wollte, sich in der Gesellschaft zu Recht zu finden. Sloan findet das eine gute Aufgabe, fragt sich aber, weshalb Bashir sie dann mit Informationen über den Dominion-Krieg versorgte. Bashir meint, dass er sie dazu bringen wollte, sich zu engagieren, was sie auch taten. Daraufhin will Sloan wissen, weshalb er dann Zugang zu geheimen Plänen der Sternenflotte wollte und Bashir meint, dass man von den genetisch aufgebesserten Menschen Informationen wollte, wie der Krieg zu gewinnen ist. Sloan nimmt den Gedanken auf und fragt, ob für Bashir eine Kapitulation das Gleiche ist, wie ein Sieg. Doch Bashir rechtfertigt sich und meint, dass es hier um eine Alternative ging, um so viele Leben wie möglich zu retten. Er empfiehlt Sloan, die Berechnungen anzuschauen. Der fragt Sisko, ob er sich damals die Zeit nahm, die Berechnungen anzuschauen. Sisko gibt zu, dass er dies tat, ihnen aber nicht zustimmte. Sloan meint, dass dies verständlich ist, da kein loyaler Sternenflottenoffizier diesen Zahlen zustimmen könnte. Doch Sisko verteidigt Bashir und entgegnet, dass der Fall bisher nur auf Indizienbeweisen und Spekulationen beruht und es nichts Handfestes gegen den Doktor gibt. Sloan erwidert, dass er sonst nichts hat gegen einen Mann, der seine Spuren so gut verdeckt. Allerdings lässt Sisko dies auch nicht gelten. Doch Sloan meint, dass Bashir nicht nur ein oder zwei dieser fragwürdigen Entscheidungen traf. Er meint, dass die Menge an Entscheidungen ausschlaggebend für seine Beschuldigungen ist. Zwar versteht er, dass Sisko ehrer gewillt ist, dem Mann zu glauben, den er über Jahre kennt, doch gibt er zu Bedenken, dass der Doktor die Informationen über seinen genetischen Status über 30 Jahre geheim hielt und log, um schließlich Arzt zu werden und in die Sternenflotte zu kommen. Danach log er gegenüber Sisko, um auf der Station arbeiten zu dürfen. Und seitdem log er weiter und weiter. Sisko erwidert, dass er dann an die Öffentlichkeit ging und die Wahrheit sagte. Doch Sloan gibt zu bedenken, dass dies nicht aus Pflichtbewusstsein oder Loyalität zu Sisko geschah. Auch ein Schuldbewusstsein war nicht der Grund, sondern einzig die Tatsache, dass er erwischt wurde. Dann fragt er Bashir, was passiert wäre, wenn man ihn nicht erwischt hätte. Der sagt, dass er nicht weiß, ob er es jemals erzählt hätte. Zurück in der Arrestzelle spricht Sisko alleine mit Bashir. Der Doktor gibt zu, dass er von Anfang an die Wahrheit über seinen genetischen Status hätte erzählen müssen. Sisko stimmt ihm zu, will daran im Moment aber nicht denken. Dann meint Bashir, dass er nicht weiß, wie er gegen Sloan vorgehen soll. Wie auch immer er argumentiert, Sloan wirft ihm immer vor, dass er lügt, oder seine Erinnerung unterdrückt. Allerdings ist sich Sisko sicher, dass Bashir nicht lügt. Jedoch fragt er, ob die Möglichkeit nicht besteht, dass das Dominion ihn ohne sein Wissen rekrutiert hat, und seine Erinnerungen unterdrückt. Der Doktor ist sich sicher, dass dies nicht passiert ist. Allerdings will Sisko die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen. Er empfiehlt Bashir etwas zu schlafen. Er will am nächsten Tag wider mit dem Doktor reden. Dann verlässt Sisko den Raum und Bashir bleibt niedergeschlagen zurück. thumb|Sloan will Bashir zur Sternbasis 53 bringen In der Nacht wird Bashir von Sloan geweckt. Der teilt ihm mit, dass er nun eine Reise zu Sternenbasis 53 machen wird, um dort verhört zu werden. Auf die Frage des Doktors, ob Sisko davon informiert wurde, meint Sloan, dass den das nichts angeht. Bashir meint, dass Sloan kein Recht hat, ihn dort hin zu bringen, doch der holt Sonderbefehl der Sternenflotte 66715 hervor, ein Befehl, der ihm die Autorität gibt, jede Gefahr für Deep Space 9 zu neutralisieren. Aus diesem Grund wird Bashir für den Rest des Krieges in eine Hochsicherheitszelle verlegt. Doch Sloan bietet ihm einen Ausweg an. Sollte er seinen Daumenabdruck unter ein Geständnis setzen. Doch Bashir erwidert, dass er das falsche Geständnis aus der nächsten Luftschleuse werfen kann. Da er sich wie erwartet weigert, soll Lieutenant Chandler ihn zum Shuttle bringen. Dafür soll er wider in Handschellen gelegt werden. In diesem Moment wird Bashir aus der Arrestzelle gebeamt. Sloans Leuten gelingt es nicht, ihn aufzuhalten. Er materialisiert sich auf einem Schiff des Dominion. Weyoun begrüßt ihn zu Hause. Zufrieden stellt Weyoun fest, dass man Bashir gerade noch rechtzeitig herausholen konnte. Besorgt schaut sich Bashir um, doch der Vorta meint, dass er beruhigt sein kann, ist er nun doch unter Freunden. Der Doktor fragt, weshalb er auf dem Schiff ist und Weyoun erwidert, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, wurde seine Arbeit für das Dominion doch entdeckt. Allerdings ist Bashir immer noch überzeugt, dass er nicht für das Dominion arbeitet. Weyoun ist überrascht, dass Bashir selbst davon überzeugt ist, kein Spion zu sein. Doch dann meint er, dass ihn das zu einem so guten Agenten des Dominion macht. Doch Bashir bleibt fest bei seiner Überzeugung. Der Vorta scheint dies amüsant zu finden und meint, dass die Beiden immer die gleichen Gespräche haben. Zuerst ist Bashir verwirrt, dann verärgert und danach streitet er alles ab. Wenn dies überstanden ist, so Weyoun, fangen die Wände in seinem Gehirn an zusammen zu brechen und er beginnt die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Doch Bashir will nicht akzeptieren, dass das Dominion ihn im Gefangenenlager gebrochen hatte. Aber der Vorta meint, dass man ihn nicht foltern musste. Man hat ihm nur klar gemacht, dass die Sternenflotte das Dominion nie schlagen wird. Und um zu verhindern, dass Milliarden Einwohner der Föderation getötet werden, willigte er laut Weyoun ein, das Dominion mit Informationen zu versorgen, um den Krieg schnell zu gewinnen. thumb|Weyoun versucht Bashir zu überzeugen Bashir kann nicht glauben, dass er ein Verräter sein soll. Doch Weyoun nennt ihn eher einen Helden und meint, dass er eine moralische Entscheidung traf, indem er das Dominion unterstützt, den Krieg schnell zu beenden. Doch Bashir erinnert sich an nichts. Dies kann der Vorta erklären. Durch seine mentalen Fähigkeiten, hat er seine Erinnerungen so gut versteckt, dass die Beiden immer erst daran arbeiten müssen, die Erinnerungen hervorzuholen. Deshalb kommt es laut Weyoun anfangs immer zu gewissen Schwierigkeiten. Dann bietet Weyoun Bashir etwas zu essen an und meint, dass er dies auch schon im Gefangenenlager tat. Doch Bashir kann sich nicht erinnern. Daraufhin meint Weyoun, dass er ihn damals aus der Einzelhaft holte und Bashir sich weigerte zu essen. Doch der kann sich auch daran nicht erinnern und meint, der Grund dafür ist, dass es niemals passierte. Weiter ist Bashir überzeugt, kein Spion zu sein. Weyoun dagegen hält es nur für eine schwierigere Sitzung. Aber Bashir akzeptiert dies nicht. Plötzlich kommt dem Doktor eine Frage in den Kopf. Weshalb sollten Sloan und Weyoun Bashir zu überzeugen versuchen, dass er ein Spion ist. Er hat dafür nur eine Erklärung. Sloan und Weyoun arbeiten zusammen. Nun ist Bashir sicher, Sloan ist der Verräter. In diesem Moment werden alle auf die Kampfstationen gerufen. Die ''Defiant'' greift an. Sofort verlässt Weyoun die Besprechung. In diesem Moment wird das Schiff durch einen Treffer erschüttert. Gleich darauf beamen Worf und Kira auf das Schiff. Sie nehmen Bashir mit. Akt IV: Abteilung ohne Gewissen thumb|Bashir greift O'Brien an die Schulter und versteht, etwas stimmt nicht Auf der Defiant will Sisko von Bashir eine Erklärung dafür, dass das Dominion ihn befreit hatte. Bashir berichtet, dass er davon ausgeht, dass Sloan und Weyoun zusammenarbeiten. Doch Sisko will keine Ausflüchte hören. Er befielt, Bashir von der Brücke zu entfernen. Immer noch von seiner eigenen Unschuld und Sloans Schuld überzeugt, wendet sich Bashir an Dax. Er bittet sie, ihn anzuhören. Doch die will nichts davon wissen. Sie versteht nicht, wie Julian so werden konnte. Daraufhin wendet sich der Doktor dem Chief zu. Der wendet sich von ihm ab und Bashir greift seinen rechten Arm. Verwundert stellt er fest, dass Miles keine Schmerzen hat. Um ihn zu testen, fragt Bashir, ob Miles die Schulter nach dem Springballunfall nicht mehr weh tut. Der erwidert, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Nun weiß Bashir bescheid. Er meint, dass dies nicht O'Brien ist. Auch Sisko ist seiner Meinung nach nicht der, der er vorgibt zu sein, schließlich hätte der echte Captain ihn angehört und das, was er zu sagen hat, nicht einfach abgetan. Er weiß nun, dass dies nicht real ist. Daraufhin wird das Holoprogramm abgeschaltet. Sloan wendet sich an Bashir und meint, dass er recht hat. Das Ganze war nicht real, nur er selbst ist real und für Bashir ist es noch nicht vorbei. Nun gratuliert Sloan Bashir, da es nicht oft vorkommt, dass er selbst falsch liegt. Bashir ist froh, dass Sloan ihm endlich glaubt. Doch der ist noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt. Deshalb will Sloan noch einen Test durchführen, um alle Zweifel zu beseitigen. Aber Bashir hat das Ganze satt. thumb|Bashir entfernt das Implantat Sloan gibt einem seiner Mittarbeiter ein kleines Gerät. Der geht auf Bashir zu. Doch der Doktor will den Mann nicht an sich heran lassen. Sloan versichert, dass ihm nichts passieren wird. Er will nur ein Implantat hinter seinem Ohr entfernen lassen. Um den Doktor zu beruhigen gestattet Sloan ihn das Implantat selbst entfernen. Er will nur die Aufzeichnungen des neurosynaptischen Relais überprüfen, um sicher zu stellen, dass Bashir wirklich unschuldig ist. Der entfernt das Implantat selbst und übergibt es an Sloans Helfer. Sloan untersucht das Implantat sofort und nach kurzer Zeit kann er Bashir versichern, dass alle Tests zu seinen Gunsten ausgefallen sind. An seiner Loyalität zur Sternenflotte gibt es keine Zweifel. Allerdings ist Sloan etwas enttäuscht, hätte er Bashir doch gerne noch etwas länger beobachtet. Doch leider war ihm die Verletzung von O'Brien nicht bekannt. Deshalb konnte er sie nicht in das Programm einbauen. Dann gibt Sloan zu, dass man Bashir während seines Schlafes entführt hatte. In der Nacht zuvor hatte er nur eine Stunde Schlaf. Bashir erwidert, dass man damit wohl sicherstellen will, dass die Versuchspersonen gefügiger sind. Dies bejaht Sloan und meint, dass die Methode nicht neu ist, aber immer noch wirkt. Nun will Bashir wissen, wer Sloan wirklich ist und für wen er arbeitet. Der meint, dass er für die Föderation und die Sternenflotte arbeitet. Doch Bashir bezweifelt, dass es sich dabei um die Abteilung für innere Angelegenheiten handelt. Sloan gibt ihm recht und meint, dass er für einen anderen Zweig des Geheimdienstes arbeitet. Auf genauere Anfrage gibt Sloan an, dass er für Sektion 31 arbeitet. thumb|Sloan veruscht Bashir zu rekrutieren Bashir kennt die Abteilung nicht. Daraufhin berichtet Sloan, dass die Sektion dafür da ist, Gefahren von der Föderation abzuwehren. Dabei stehen ihnen bei den Mitteln der Abwehr alle Optionen offen und dabei braucht man sich allerdings niemandem gegenüber rechtfertigen. Diese Macht gleichzeitig Richter, Geschworener und Vollstrecker zu sein, empfindet Bashir als zu groß. Doch Sloan meint, dass nur ausgewählte Leute Mitglieder von Sektion 31 werden können. Dann bietet Sloan Bashir selbst an, Mitglied von Sektion 31 zu werden. Der ist verwundert, war er vor wenigen Minuten noch ein Verräter und nun bietet man ihm eine Mitarbeit in Sektion 31 an. Doch Sloan meint, dass sie beide an die gleichen Prinzipen glauben. Doch Bashir sieht dies nicht so, verletzt Sektion 31 diese Prinzipien doch. In seinen Augen rechtfertigt das Ziel die Mittel nicht. Sloan erinnert Bashir allerdings daran, wie viele Leben er selbst rettete, weil er die Sternenflotte belog und verschwieg, dass er genetisch aufgewertet war. Und genauso, so Sloan retten die Leute von Sektion 31 viele Leben, indem Sie ihre Arbeit so erledigen, wie sie dies machen. Insofern rechtfertigt das Ziel in seinen Augen doch die Mittel. Er gibt an, keine Angst zu haben, Regeln zu beugen, wenn es nötig ist. Und Sloan ist sich sicher, dass Bashir dies auch könnte. Doch Bashir antwortet, dass er nicht der richtige Mann dafür ist. Sloan allerdings ist überzeugt, dass Bashir früher oder später zu ihnen stoßen wird. Er gibt dem Doktor die Chance über das Angebot nachzudenken, wenn er wieder auf Deep Space 9 ist. Bashir meint, dass er Sektion 31 auffliegen lassen will. Doch Sloan macht sich deshalb keine Sorgen. Dann verabreicht einer der Mitarbeiter von Sloan Bashir eine Injektion, die den Doktor außer Gefecht setzt. thumb|Eine Besprechung bezüglich Sektion 31 Zurück auf Deep Space 9 trifft sich Bashir mit den Führungsoffizieren. Odo hält Sloan für sehr clever, fiel die Entführung doch so geschickt, dass Bashir nicht vermisst wurde. Daraufhin will Bashir wissen, ob sich die Sternenflotte zu Sloan und Sektion 31 äußerte. Sisko antwortet, dass es wohl einen Vizedirektor Sloan irgendwo in der Sternenflotte gäbe, aber dass man die Existenz von Sektion 31 nicht bestätigen konnte. Allerdings wurde sie auch nicht bestritten. Das Sternenflottenkommando will der Sache nachgehen. Für Kira klingt das alles nach Vertuschung. Bashir kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Föderation diese Art von Aktivität dulden fürde, doch Odo meint, dass es ihn nicht verwundert, da alle großen Mächte so eine Einheit haben und er vergleicht sie mit dem Tal Shiar und dem Obsidianischen Orden. Doch Bashir kann das nicht akzeptieren. Er fragt sich, ob man in schweren Zeiten wirklich seine Grundsätze aufgeben muss. Kira schlägt vor, Sloan auf eigene Faust zu suchen, doch Odo ist sich sicher, dass man keine Spuren der Sektion 31 finden wird, besteht diese doch schon seit Beginn der Föderation und es ist den Mitgliedern bisher gelungen, ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Doch Sisko ist sich sicher, dass man nicht nach ihnen suchen muss. Er glaubt, dass sie zurückkehren werden. Dann wendet er sich an Bashir und meint, dass er das nächste Mal Sloans Angebot zum Beitritt zu Sektion 31 annehmen soll. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines , in der es heißt, dass es leicht ist, ein Heiliger im Paradies zu sein. Behr wollte dabei neue Wege mit Star Trek gehen und nicht die Föderation selbst oder die Sternenflotte beschädgen. Allerdings war er bereit, bestimmte Elemente von den Organisationen herzugeben. Dabei lautete seine Frage, weshalb die Erde im 24. Jahrhundert ein Paradies ist und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es jemanden für die dreckigen Jobs geben muss. Als er mit dem Script von Thompson die Möglichkeit sah, die dunkle Seite des Paradieses zu zeigen, ergriff Behr sie. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)}} Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) , , , , und .}} gesehen werden, dass Sisko selbst bereit ist, seine Grundsätze zu opfern, um die Föderation zu schützen und das nur auf Kosten seines Gewissens.}} -Episoden und , sowie den -Episoden , , und und dem Film vor.}} Produktionsnotizen Sets und Drehorte Maske & Kostüme Darsteller und Charaktere Nachwirkung Meinungen von Cast & Crew Trivia Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Inquisition auf st-minutiae.com * * * * * }} en:Inquisition (episode) es:Inquisition fr:Inquisition (épisode) nl:Inquisition Kategorie:Episode (DS9)